


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Pen/Ink’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Pen/Ink’

Gordon sighed and banished the umpteenth attempt at a love letter to his rapidly overflowing bin. He had tried everything from poetry to prose and an open-hearted confession. Nothing felt right. He leant back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

_This is stupid. Just give up, Gordo. You will never be able to talk to her. You can’t even write a letter without fucking up royally._

Little did Gordon realise that Scott had been watching him write and rewrite. While Gordon was sound asleep, Scott snuck into the room and fished the last letter out of the bin. He folded it and put it in an envelope.

Five days later, a rose-scented envelope landed on Gordon’s desk. The red wax seal on the front contained the letters C  & W. Gordon’s confusion soon gave way to trembling fingers as he kept rereading the last paragraph of the letter inside.

_‘Because you’ve been so open to me, I want us to do something nice and relaxing next Wednesday. It’s been too long since I tried to be social in an informal setting. Don’t be shy, Squid Boy. I look forward to silly jokes and tales of the deep. Love, Penny.’_


End file.
